User talk:..Raven
RE: Your Talk Page Sorry I haven't been here in a while and I am a bit rusty...how do I go about making a archive? Starrlingpool. 21:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Starrlingpool Thanks! I'll get onto that. Starrlingpool. 22:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Starrlingpool SMoky Hey! Would you mind sending me the file to Smoky's loner? My email is kempslolrofl@gmail.com. 16:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Sure! Do you have a Skype? It would be easier to talk there. 22:11 Sun Jun 9 2013 No big deal. What would you like to know? xD 22:14 Sun Jun 9 2013 Okay. How about a join.me or livestream? 22:20 Sun Jun 9 2013 Re: I'm sorry, I'd rather not D: Check your email! Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) EMAIL!!! Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Your personal image is freaking awesome and I love you for it ok 06:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ^yes that what she said holy crap it's amazing. .o. Charart Texture Hi, I'm creating a charart of Mole (cat). Which texture did you use for the fur on his rogue pic? Want2know (talk) 19:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure. Is there a way I could give it to you so only you could see it? Want2know (talk) 11:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've sent an email to you, although it may be in your spam or junk messages :) Want2know (talk) 13:47, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I've downloaded the files on Photoshop, but I still need to know the texture or feature you used (I'm a GIMP user, you see). Want2know (talk) 12:20, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! All I need to know now is any other tools you used for the texture in the rogue pic, as well as which mode the brush is on, and I should be good to go! Want2know (talk) 23:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) OMG, thank you so much. I've got a decent texture going. Sorry if I've been a pest all this time. Want2know (talk) 18:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I just wanted to know if you blurred the lines for the texture. Wanty (talk) 19:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Avenged Sevenfold? MCR? Muse? Gecholeaf44 (talk) 09:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Mentor I'd love to be your apprentice! (Btw, I'm glad, cause you are awesome at chararts)I need help on tabbies, calicoes and torties the most. 21:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: I would like to try mackerel tabbies please. 09:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) And perhaps a pointed tabby? 20:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Pointed tabby You like? 09:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I tried with the same cat. Better? 13:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Mole If you have them, could you send me the files for Mole's rogue? I'm doing his StarClan image, and I want everything to match. My email's shoonderp@gmail.com. Thanks! 16:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ummm, I think you might of seen already that Duck has taken me on as his apprentice, and I'm just want to say I'm really grateful for all your help on pointed tabbies. I wouldn't be here with chararts without you. Thank you again, and I'll keep in contact with you, definitely. 16:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Crowfeather Hey ould you send me Crowfeather's file? My email is kempslolrofl@gmail.com 04:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I love your new image. Can you tutor me???? #justasking 05:18 Sun Sep 15 0o0 *pupils dilate* Dat profile pic. .:* *:.Leaf-Fall is here...~ Why did you change it? Ah well, I'll guess. Is it...A genderbent Shaded Moss? c: Torrtiee Can you show meh how you did le glorious tortie on le userpagee? 17:45 Sun Sep 15 check your tumblr bro ~Echo (talk) 02:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Firestar's Alt? Can you give me a how to on firestar's Alt? His sexiness is on a level of hot that can't be blown away O.O maybe qualified for hotter than Kyle. 04:34 Fri Oct 4 Wow. I really want to know about your current personal image. It's insane. 06:17 Mon Oct 21 Wow, theres so much I'd like to know, but let's start with earpink? I'm clueless when It comes to earpink. Shading Style Hi there, Raven! The way you shade your chararts is very interesting, and I was hoping you could let me in on a secret or two? Btw, your personal image is incredible! Thanks, 01:56, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! And you're welcome! 02:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Mentor Program Hello! I was wondering, are you still interested in joining the mentor program? You left a mentor request a while ago, but I wanted to make sure you still wanted to do it ^^ 00:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Great! I just added you in c: 14:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC)